Often, a personal computer (PC) is equipped with a docking bay that accepts cartridges containing information, such as a hard disk drive cartridge. In general, a docking bay is designed to be compatible with cartridges conforming to a fixed set of physical attributes (e.g., length, width, depth, and/or other defining features or shapes). For example, a docking bay may be designed to accept Information Versatile Disk for Removable usage (iVDR) hard disk drive cartridges of a certain length and shape.
However, manufacturers have designed and produced cartridges of various physical dimensions to suit differing needs. As a result, a personal computer may need to be equipped with multiple docking bays in order to be compatible with cartridges of different physical dimensions. Compatibility between a cartridge and a docking bay involve several issues, including functional compatibility and structural compatibility. With regards to functional compatibility, a manufacturer may be concerned whether a docking bay can functionally connect with the cartridge. Specifically, in some embodiments, in order for the PC to utilize the cartridge, the connector on the docking bay has to be able to mate with the cartridge. With regards to structural compatibility, a manufacturer may be concerned with whether a cartridge fits well within a docking bay. In particular, as one example, a docking bay should be able to hold a cartridge securely such that it does not wobble, shake, and/or vibrate excessively under operation.
In certain instances, a docking bay may be functionally compatible but not structurally compatible a cartridge. In some embodiments, the connector of a docking bay may be functionally compatible with a cartridge. However, the length of the cartridge may exceed the space allotted to the cartridge. Consequently, the cartridge, when functionally connected with the docking station, may structurally protrude from the docking bay. If a door designed to cover the docking bay exists, it would not be able to close properly. Not only is this aesthetically unpleasing, it may negatively affect a PC user. In some embodiments, a protruding cartridge increases the chance that a PC user will accidentally collide with the cartridge. Aside from causing possible physical injuries to the PC user, frequent collisions sustained by the cartridge may cause cartridge damage and/or shorten the cartridge and/or the docking bay's functional lifetime.
As traditional docking bays in generally do not provide a wide range of functional and/or structural compatibility with different cartridges, a user often resorts to installing multiple docking bays. However, this takes away space that could have been designated for other disk drive devices.
For instance, FIG. 1 illustrates cartridges 102, 104, and 106 of different sizes. In one instance, cartridges 102, 104, and 106 are iVDR cartridges of different physical dimensions. Under conventional approaches, a user may need to dedicate multiple docking bays to accept the different cartridges. As illustrated in FIG. 2, a PC is equipped with multiple docking bays to accept cartridges of different sizes. FIG. 2 shows personal computer 114, which comprises docking bay 112 for accepting cartridge 104, docking bay 110 for accepting cartridge 106, and docking bay 108 for accepting cartridge 102. Unfortunately, dedicating multiple docking bays to cartridges of different sizes is an inefficient use of space and limits a user from having other types of disk drive devices.